11 June 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-11 ; Comments *This show is a classic for "technical issues" - two tracks played at the wrong speed and one aborted completely as the vinyl is so warped! Also describes reading a listener's letter who is incensed by the fact that Peel called Rush "boring". Wayne County is mis-typed on the running order as "Wayne Country" so Peel commends him on achieving nationhood (amongst the "other changes" he is going through!). *Peel had spent the weekend at the 24 Hours race in Le Mans. :JP: "Another boyhood ambition fulfilled, rather later than I'd originally planned." *At lunchtime he had attended a media event to launch the new LP from Wings, "Back To The Egg". He didn't get to speak to Paul McCartney though. *After playing the Gang Of Four track, Peel speculates that it might be 'chartbound...well, one can dream'. Ironically, it sold so well that they were invited to appear on Top Of The Pops, but stormed off after being asked to sing the word 'packets' instead of 'rubbers'. This led to a BBC ban and them being eventually dropped by EMI, who concentrated their sales efforts on a new act called Duran Duran instead. *Before playing the Barbara Cartland track he says he and Walters thought it would do listeners good to here something sincere. For more on the album this song comes from, see here. *Three tracks from the debut album by The B-52's and three more from the Lurkers. *The 400 Box version begins from the Sinceros track and continues to the end of the list. Another (edited) version from the Hinton Box adds a few tracks missing from the recording and duplicates others, but in (slightly subfusc) stereo. These are marked with a §. *Complete recording available from the Derby Box. The DB086 portion has been re-ripped as it seemed to mistrack at the start of the tape on the original rip and didn't regain the clarity of BD085. Sessions *Undertones, #3. Recorded 1979-05-07. Available on Listening In (Sanctuary SANCD179). Tracklisting *Who: My Generation (LP - The Kids Are Alright) Polydor *Steel Pulse: Tribute Dub (?)' § *Undertones: 'Nine Times Out Of Ten' (Peel Session) § *Lurkers: Seven O'Clock Someday / Sleep On Diamonds / Bad Times (LP - God's Lonely Men) Beggars Banquet *B-52's: 'Lava (LP - The B-52's)' (Island) § *'File b' begins *Sinceros: 'Take Me To Your Leader (7")' (Epic) § *Fashion: 'Wastelife (b/w Citinite 7")' (Fashion Music) *David Bowie: 'African Night Flight (LP - Lodger)' (RCA) *Dave Edmunds: 'Girls Talk (LP - Repeat When Necessary)' (Swan Song) *Wire: 'A Question Of Degree (7")' (Harvest) § *Undertones: 'The Way Girls Talk' (Peel Session) § *Gene Vincent: 'Jumps Giggles & Shouts (LP - Greatest Vol II) Capitol *Hollywood Brats: 'Then He Kissed Me (7")' (Cherry Red) *Steel Pulse: 'Unseen Guest (LP - Tribute To The Martyrs)' (Mango Records) (incomplete on 400 Box version) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Love In A Void (7")' (Polydor) § *'File d' begins *Wayne County & The Electric Chairs: 'Midnight Pal (LP - Things Your Mother Never Told You)' (Safari) *Gang Of Four: 'At Home He's A Tourist (7")' (EMI) § *B-52's: 'There's A Moon In The Sky (Called The Moon) (LP - The B52's)' (Island) § *Bunny Wailer: 'Free Jah Children (7")' (Solomonic) (aborted due to warped record!) *Undertones: 'Whizz Kids' (Peel Session) § *Patrik Fitzgerald: 'My Secret Life (LP - Grubby Stories)' (Small Wonder / Polydor) *Barbara Cartland: 'Desert Song (LP - Barbara Cartland's Album of Love Songs)' (State) *Vice Creems: 'Danger Love (7")' (Zig Zag) *Sema 4: 'Actors All (7" - 4 From Sema 4' (Pollen) (Wrong Speed Moment) *Alternomen Unlimited: 'Facade (7")' (Object Music) § *N.W.10: 'One Time Two Time Girl (EP - Take-Aways)' (Low Brow) *B-52's: '6060-842 (LP - The B-52's)' (Island) § *James White & The Blacks: 'White Savages (LP - Off White)' (Zee) *Prats: 'Bored (Compilation LP - Earcom)' (Fast) (Wrong Speed Moment) *Undertones: 'Top Twenty' (Peel Session) § *Steel Pulse: 'Tribute To The Martyrs (LP - Tribute To The Martyrs)' (Mango Records) File ;Name *a) 1979-06-11 John Peel Radio 1 DB085+DB086.mp3 *b) 1979-06-11 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *c) BH002 JP 1979-06-11 Side A *d) 1979-06-11 Peel Show DB086 v2.mp3 ;Length *a) 2:00:35 *b) 01:33:25 *c) 00:46:59 *d) 00:53:54 ;Other *a) File created from DB085 and DB086 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *b) File created from T093 of the 400 Box. *c) File created from BH002 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *d) File created from DB086 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 :Notes *b) Sound quality is poor for the first 30 seconds or so and then picks up considerably. This was a hard tape to rip as it's a C120 and the spools were quite stiff. Gently squeezing the tape and performing multiple fast-forward and rewinds seemed to do the trick. The little felt pad that sits under the tape is also missing so I guess that didn't help! The first 29 minutes seem to have been taped over with the 12 June 1979 show, so I assume that portion of the show is lost forever. NB it is now complete on the Derby Box tape. I left the snippet of news on at the end after the pips for those who like that kind of thing! *c) Most Peel links edited out, and the last Undertones track is unceremoniously halted: the rest of the tape is silent. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Hinton Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Derby Box